


let's play a different game

by kurokenstxn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokenstxn/pseuds/kurokenstxn
Summary: ‘’Let’s play a different game.’’‘’I’m fine with this one.’’ Lies. He was fighting once again with the same team, being beaten up to a pulp for a second time.Kenma turned around, took Osamu’s face between his hands, and kissed him.‘’You’ll like this one better, I promise.’’‘’’Kay, what's it?’’
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Miya Osamu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54
Collections: King Kenma Week 2020





	let's play a different game

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all i just finished writing this for #KingKenmaWeek2020, hope y'all like it!!

_ ‘’hey myaa-sam is on his way there but i’ll be like an hour late, please put some pants on and let him in’’ _ _  
_ _  
_ Great. Fan-fucking-tastic. The last thing Kenma wanted now was to have visitors. Even if it was just Osamu, staying in boxers while playing games on the couch, like he’d planned, was kind of rude. And he also knew Osamu felt comfortable enough to break in his room if he got too bored. So Kenma’s safest option was to steal one of Keiji’s worn out shirts to make himself look semi-decent.   
  
Just before he replied to Keiji’s text, someone knocked on the door, so he simply sent the middle finger emoji and went to answer the door. Totally foregoing putting pants on, out of spite.   
  
‘’Hey pipsqueak. I suppose Akaashi isn’t here? He told me he’s gonna be late.’’   
  
Kenma clicked his tongue and attempted to close the door on Osamu’s face, which he stopped with a hand to step inside. Making himself at home, he made a beeline to the kitchen. When Kenma heard the fridge being opened and then closed again, he figured Osamu had brought onigiri samples for Keiji. According to him, they couldn’t reach Kita-san without receiving Keiji’s approval first.

Sitting on the couch, Kenma checked on his phone again, and noticed he had a new text from Keiji. He scolded him for not putting pants on. When he looked at the kitchen, Osamu was leaning on the door frame with a smirk and phone in hand.   
  
‘’Asshole.-’’ was all that Kenma said. He closed the messages app to continue playing his game… Just to be interrupted  _ again  _ by Osamu sitting right next to him, using Kenma’s head to rest his own.   
  
‘’Whatcha playin’?’’   
  
‘’Fuck off.’’ Kenma uselessly squirmed away, he was pressed against the armrest. ‘’It’s called Skullgirls. And I need to focus so don’t bother me.’’   
  
‘’What’s it about? Looks cool.’’

Kenma sighed, ‘’To put it in words you can understand, I use female warriors to fight other female warriors.’’

Osamu gave him noogie with his chin and poked Kenma’s side, making him hiss, ‘’Don’t talk to me like I’m Atsumu.’’   
  
‘’You’re both equally stupid though.’’   
  
‘’We’re not. I’m a bit smarter, I didn’t fall from bed as often.’’

He rested his head on Kenma’s shoulder, totally snuggled up at his side. Kenma didn’t mind, it was cold so the warm from Osamu’s body was welcome. And this was  _ way  _ far from being the closest they’ve been.   
  
‘’Are ya gonna tell me how to play? I don’t wanna just sit here and watch.’’   
  
Kenma scowled at him, pretending to be annoyed. Then he made room for himself on Osamu’s lap, placing his phone in front of both of their faces. This way they could see the screen better. Or so they told themselves.   
  
‘’Do you see this circle below the characters?’’, Kenma began to explain, ‘’That indicates the character’s type. You just have to use a type that beats your opponent’s. Here you can see how to beat each type. Water beats fire, fire beats earth and so on. You get it?’’   
  
Osamu nodded, tickling Kenma’s neck in the process.   
  
He started a short fight, showing Osamu how to move the characters and what each button did. After he won, he moved towards the next fight, expecting Osamu to play it.   
  
‘’Okay, these are my opponents. And these are the characters I have.’’ He handed his phone to Osamu. ‘’C’mon, pick a team.’’   
  
Osamu took the phone in his hands, clicking here and there to go through the characters. Just as Kenma had expected, he picked those he found the most appealing.   
  
‘’Dude, that team sucks.’’   
  
‘’Shut up, you suck.’’   
  
He tried to take the phone back, but Osamu just held him by the waist and stretched his arm out, leaving it completely out of Kenma’s reach.   
  
‘’If you don’t play properly I’ll kick you out.’’   
  
‘’I’m not even here to see you anyways. And I’m winning with this team.’’

  
Kenma stopped his useless attempts at freeing himself just to call Osamu out on his choice of characters.   
  
‘’You just picked those ‘cause they have big tits.’’   
  
Osamu rearranged their position so they were lying on the couch, both of them practically spooning, with Kenma as the little spoon. He placed the phone back in front of their faces and started the fight.   
  
Kenma spoke again after one of Osamu’s characters got killed, not even ten seconds into the fight.   
  
‘’Told you, you can’t fight three earth types with two water types-’’ Osamu interrupted him.

‘’Aren’t you chatty today? Hush, I’m tryin’ to win.’’

Kenma huffed , and watched Osamu get hit after hit, barely being able to land one himself. He was literally being slaughtered.   
  
Just before Kenma asked to get his phone back, he felt something rubbing his ass.   
  
‘’Did you seriously popped up a halfie after watching anime boobs?’’   
  
‘’No, it’s cuz ya didn’t stop rubbing yer ass against me.’’ He didn’t even try to deny it.   
  
‘’Hmm,’’ Kenma considered his idea for a second. Keiji wasn’t supposed to arrive until half an hour later,  _ if they were quick… _   
  
‘’Let’s play a different game.’’   
  
‘’I’m fine with this one.’’ Lies. He was fighting once again with the same team, being beaten up to a pulp for a second time.   
  
Kenma turned around and took Osamu’s face between his hands, kissing him.   
  
‘’You’ll like this one better, I promise.’’   
  
‘’’Kay, what's it?’’

  
He started to kiss Osamu’s jaw, then down his neck and spoke between kisses.

‘’You have to keep playing with that shitty team you picked, and win before I make you come.’’   
  
Osamu kissed him hard on the mouth, he brushed Kenma’s lips with his tongue. But instead of breaking through the kiss, he pulled away to speak.   
  
‘’I’m in.’’ He glanced at the phone again. ‘’Lemme start a new fight cuz you distracted me and I was killed.’’   
  
Kenma waited for Osamu to set everything up for a new fight. He left wet kisses on Osamu's neck and caressed his hip with teasing fingertips, feeling how the other got harder with every kiss.   
  
He was glad Keiji picked a wide couch, it could fit them both comfortably even after he made Osamu face the ceiling. Kenma heard the beginning of a new fight when he pushed Osamu’s shirt up past his waist, kissing and biting his way down to the hem of his sweatpants. He could feel Osamu’s already unsteady breathing and the way his stomach got taut every time Kenma bit a sensitive zone.   
  
Caressing his cock through the sweatpants, Kenma stroked Osamu until he was fully hard. And used a finger to slowly pull the pants down, kissing every new inch of uncovered skin. By the time Kenma let Osamu’s dick free, he could hear his heavy breath and see how he held the phone with too much strength.   
  
He kissed the tip, licked it from the base to the head and mouthed all over it, enjoying Osamu's held back moans.

Taking it in his hand, Kenma went all the way down until he felt the fat tip hit his throat. Then he choked on his laugh when Osamu dropped the phone on his face and cursed in surprise. His thighs were quivering, and he was probably frustrated he wasn't able to freely pull on Kenma’s hair. They both knew how much he liked to do that.   
  
Hollowing his cheeks, Kenma made his way up and teased the tip with his tongue before letting it fall out to take a quick breather. He pretended to busy himself with leaving kisses all over Osamu’s shaft; he paid attention, and smirked when he heard Osamu swear while starting a new fight.

Kenma held the base of Osamu's cock and bobbed his head up and down. He licked the underside of it and sucked on the tip with practiced skill. He quickly brought Osamu to a point where he dropped the phone on the coffee table and took a hold of Kenma’s head. Rocking his hips to fuck Kenma’s mouth. Kenma relaxed his jaw and let him have his way. He took pleasure in the noises Osamu was making. Loud grunts and barely held back gasps that indicated he was close. Kenma let him finish in his mouth, and swallowed it all to avoid making a mess on the couch.   
  
After sucking him dry, Kenma tucked Osamu back inside his pants. He straddled Osamu's hips and rested his head on his chest. Kenma gave him a sloppy kiss and smirked in triumph at Osamu’s annoyed frown.   
  
‘’I win.’’

**Author's Note:**

> @kurokenstxn on twitter


End file.
